The Separation (1981)
Plot Overview Fallon has an argument with Jeff because he offended Blake and Cecil at the dinner party. Jeff doesn't want to hear more of her complaints and tosses Fallon into the pool. Meanwhile, Steven decides to tell Claudia that he spent the night with Ted. Claudia does not take the news very well, and she goes out to see Matthew as she now seems ready to make her marriage work. Claudia not only wants to get back but she wants to go far away. Matthew, who is now finally starting to make it big, is not ready to run off. At Steven's apartement, Ted meets Blake. Blake stops by to drop a gift for Steven (who is out) as Ted is coming out of the shower. Ted pretends to be a friend of Steven's from Princeton - something Blake seems to believe. Blake forces Krystle to go through the charade of trying to hock the necklace that she knows to be a fake. When the appraiser is willing to offer $70,000 for the necklace, Krystle is surprised. Blake lets the appraiser know that they will not be selling the necklace. Back at the mansion, Krystle confronts Blake about his little stunt. Blake says they will discuss it later. Joseph is happy by Krystle's humiliation and uses it as an opportunity to insult her by saying she does not belong to the family (but he does). Joseph's unwavering loyalty to Blake continues when Jeannette and Mrs. Gunderson are gossiping and he defends Blake and chastises the women for criticizing their employer. Joseph's happiness increases when Krystle leaves Blake. Krystle is prepared to go back to Ohio but, before she goes, she decides to call Matthew to tell him that she is leaving. Matthew wants to meet her and when they do, he tells her how much he loves her. Krystle reminds him that he has a wife and daughter and leaves. Ted confronts Claudia at the bookstore she works in and assures her he is willing to fight her for Steven. Little does he know that Steven has already written him a farewell letter. Ted is none too pleased and goes to Steven at the Carrington mansion. When Blake arrives home and learns Ted is in his house, he is enraged. Even worse, he catches Ted and Steven in a goodbye embrace. Blake pushes Ted around and Ted trips, bashing his head on the fireplace - which kills him. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel (credit only) * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim (credit only) * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Mark Withers ... Ted Dinard * Ferdy Mayne ... Channing * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Ed Ledding .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Jim Faris Casting by * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II * Paul Sylos Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Jane Aull .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist Production Management * Don Hall .... post-production supervisor * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Alan Brimfeld .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director Art Department * Gordon Kirschbaum .... supervising construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Michael Mekjian .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Charlotte Iwata .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Michael S. McLean .... supervising film editor * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Edward DeBlasio .... executive story editor * Robert Gary .... script supervisor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Production details * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills); Newhall Land & Farming Company (Newhall), 8420 Melrose Place (Los Angeles). Quotes * Fallon Carrington Colby : Aren't you going to work today? Jeff Colby : Why should I? Everybody sees me as a lounge lizard. Well, terrific. I'll lounge a while more. * Blake Carrington : Perhaps you'd like me to believe that Matthew Blaisdel should be some sort of charity of mine, that he lies somewhere between the Red Cross and Boys Town. * Joseph : Mrs. Carrington, I don't like your tone of voice and I don't think that you're in any position to speak to me that way. Krystle Carrington : What do you mean by that? Joseph : You know what I mean. I belong here. You don't. * Blake Carrington : Get your hands off of my son...I said get you hands off... * Steven Carrington (After Ted was knocked killed): You killed him.